


Operation: Tiny Human

by spoon_chan_does_fics



Series: Transformers Works [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Lol there's nothing really much to say for the additional tags list, Platonic Relationships, it's all gonna be platonic, lmao you thought but nah, or at least I hope for this to turn out that way, there's little to no romance here, why have romance when you can have a great platonic best friend with great chemistry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoon_chan_does_fics/pseuds/spoon_chan_does_fics
Summary: Recently, you moved to Jasper, Nevada and attended your first year in high school. But events start to unravel when you find out about Team Prime's existence. Good news is that there's already a Cybertronian waiting for you back at home. Bad news? Your Transformer is not an Autobot.
Relationships: Arcee (Transformers) & You, Autobots (Transformers) & You, Bulkhead & You, Bumblebee (Transformers) & You, Optimus Prime & You, Original Cybertronian Character(s) & Original Characters, Original Cybertronian Character(s) & You, Original Cybertronian Charcter(s) & Reader, Ratchet (Transformers) & You
Series: Transformers Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096040
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	1. A/N: A Little More Information

Uhh, hey there! Welcome to my upcoming series! Here's what to expect and what to know:

0\. This takes place in the Transformers: Prime universe

1\. There's going to be pretty much no romance. At least, not with any of the Transformers. If there is somewhat going to be romance, it will not be the main focus of the story.

2\. This is just a little experimentation I want to do with my original character.

3\. The story will kind of follow the canon story, but only when I feel like it.

4\. I want to include the major characters from the show, but this is mostly going to be between you and my original character. But we'll see.

5\. Updates may be inconsistent since my motivation jumps from left to right. Though I'm aiming for 2-3 chapters per month.

6\. Don't expect this to be a good story. I only recently started writing like 2 months ago.

7\. CRITICSM IS ALWAYS ALLOWED, GOD PLEASE HELP ME I'M BAD AT WRITING AND I NEED ADVICE.

Uhhh, that's it for now, I guess. See you in the first chapter!

P.S. sorry for the bad summary, I don't want to reveal too much.


	2. Soulmates (CH 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting new day of your new school, your ride home is two hours late.

“I can’t _believe_ you forgot about me.”

The car door swung open as a deep frown played upon your face. The engine revved and through the radio, you could faintly hear a huff. You were practically oozing with an irritated vibe and you can already tell that it was already affecting your ride. What stood in front of you was a silver Dodge Challenger that currently holds the title as the most annoying car in all of existence.

“Just get in before someone notices you.”

Without another word, you threw your backpack inside, which was heavy as hell thanks to the textbooks, and sat down on the seat. The door slams shut once you were inside and a seatbelt strapped around you. You still held your deep frown and slumped into the seat with your arms crossed. You were quite bitter that you had to wait for almost 2 hours for your ride to come. Sure, you could’ve just walked home, but who the hell would want to do that when you pretty much had a boulder weighing down your shoulders?

The rearview mirror then adjusted to your bitter look and a mix of guilt and annoyance swelled inside the car. The car felt a bit guilty for not checking the time but was also annoyed by the fact that you could’ve walked home. But then again, she promised that she would drive you back home last night. Damn, stupid feelings. Always so confusing.

“Look, I’m sorry I forgot, okay? I’m not the best when it comes to remembering things. I’ll try to pick you up on time tomorrow.”

“You should be sorry! What if I got kidnapped, huh?!” You yelled.

Oh, if she wasn’t in her alternate form, she would’ve rolled her optics like there was no tomorrow.

“Oh please. I don’t see anything about you that would be deemed valuable- OW!!” She was then interrupted when you kicked her glove compartment box.

“Okay okay, no need to get violent! I was just joking.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “But,” a sigh escaped her, “if you were to get kidnapped, you know that I'll always find you and bring you back.” Her voice quieted down amid her sentence. It was rare to see her get so mushy (or soft?) and you knew that she was being sincere.

Finally, you smiled at her. Though you had only met this bizarre, robot car shifting alien thing only 5 months ago, you considered her to be one of the closest friends you had. While you and your father were out hiking back in Oregon, the two of you spotted an abandoned car that just so happened to be not beyond repair, at least from your father’s point of view. He brought her back to the house and tried to fix her up. Though, only you were revealed of the car’s true identity. Ever since then, you two just clicked.

“Yeah, I know, Silverstone. Thanks.” Your voice softened but the wholesome moment soon came to an end when your eyes widened and you almost shot out of your seat. “STOP!”

The brakes were stepped on and the driving came to an immediate halt. You breathed heavily and clutched the seat beneath you. The vehicle slightly shook as Silverstone tried to calm down her nerves.

“What?! What happened?!” The Transformer panicked.

“Who the hell taught you how to drive?! You almost didn’t stop at a red light and we might’ve gotten into trouble with the police!”

“I’m a car, for Primus’ sake! Driving is as natural as walking to me! And it’s not my fault that Earth is so confusing with its driving system!”

“It’s _colors_ , Silver! _Colors_!”

* * *

After that whole traffic system fiasco, the two of you made it back to the house without any troubles, other than the minor arguments and insults that were thrown at each other. But hey, that’s just how you two bonded. Both of you knew that the insults met nothing and were just playful words.

Thankfully, your father was out of the house, either shopping or working, so you didn’t have any trouble with trying to cover up Silverstone’s identity. Recently, you had just started high school briefly after you moved to Jasper, Nevada from Oregon. The first week was pretty difficult since you were starting in a grade in a new school from a different state.

But who needs human friends when you have an alien robot friend, eh? You, it was you that needed new human friends. There was nothing particularly wrong with Silverstone, it’s just that you needed someone who you could relate to more. Talk more about TV shows, school dances, and much more. The Cybertronian wouldn’t even tell you about what happened to her home planet, always trying to avoid the question or just simply saying that she didn’t want to talk about it. Of course, you would respect her decision but you couldn’t help but be more curious. Though, the only thing she did tell you was that she was from a planet called Cybertron. It's better than nothing.

Until your father came back, you spent the rest of your time inside Silverstone’s car form, doing your homework with a bonus of her doing her best to help you out. Though it eventually began to bore her and she ended up being silent. You couldn’t tell if she was asleep, or in recharge as she calls it, but you were nice enough to not bother her.

Soon, you heard the door to the garage open and you looked out the window to see your father standing along the doorway. A smile graced onto you and you opened the car door. Your father came down and leaned against the car, a tired smile on his face.

“Hey there, Peanut. How was school?” He asked.

Your face fell at the question. Today you were, once again, unsuccessful at making a new friend. Sure, you made acquaintances, but your interactions with them were a bit awkward.

“It was...okay, I guess. I still wish we were back in Oregon.”

The garage was silent, momentarily, before your father pinched your nose, in which you let out a whine and retaliated, laughter being followed up.

“I know change isn’t easy, but you’ll eventually adapt and get used to it. Everyone does at some point. You’ll do great here. Plus, you have this trusty old car by your side. I still don’t get why you’re so attached to it but I ain’t complaining.”

You placed your elbow on the driver’s seat with a smug look.

“We were made for each other. By now, we’re pretty much soulmates.”

At that statement, the driver’s seat then adjusted back, causing you to yelp and fall with it. Your father did his best to not laugh but he couldn’t help but let out a snicker. He let you know that dinner was going to be prepared soon and left you to do whatever you wanted in the garage. You got up and scowled at Silverstone as the seat adjusted to its original position.

“That wasn’t funny, Sil.”

“Aww, c’mon, you gotta admit that it was a little bit funny.” She responded, obvious amusement laced in with her voice. “Also, you’re wrong about one thing.”

“Huh? Wrong about what?”

“The soulmate thing. Your real soulmate is over there.”

Silverstone (somehow) motioned for you to look to your left.

You shrugged your shoulders and did as she said. The right car door opened and revealed a trashcan at the other side. You deadpanned and the look on your face sent Silverstone into a small fit of laughter. Oh, she got you. She got you good.

“Woowww, didn’t know that you were the comedian type. You’re soooo funny.” You said in a sarcastic tone.

“Thank you! I’m quite the riot, right?! If you’d like, I can tell you more jokes.” The cheekiness in her voice was annoying you to the very brim. But seeing her like this, being all giddy and joyful, caused you to crack a smile.

“I’d rather make out with the trashcan.”

* * *

The sound of the keyboard typing was all that could be heard. The kids were already making their way back home with their guardians, which only left Ratchet and Optimus Prime together. Suddenly, it stopped and the base became silent. On the large screen, it showed a faintly blinking red dot.

“Optimus, my scanners have picked up a signal from an escape pod located in Oregon.”

The big blue and red bot then made his way behind the medic and stared at the green screen. His optics narrowed, thinking of a plan. 

“Very well. Prepare a ground bridge to that location. Tell Bumblebee that he will be needed back at base as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 might be delayed since Finals are a pain in the ass. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Nineteen (CH 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverstone takes Nineteen to Kaon.

_“Silverstone, if we don’t get back to the mines, we’re going to get in trouble!” But the words quickly came to a halt._

_Silverstone didn’t respond to the worried pleas, she didn’t need to. All she had to do was look back and her radiant golden optics spoke for her. Once everything was quieted down, she continued to lead her friend through the pits of Kaon, hiding behind some metal structures. Peeking over the structures, Silverstone pulled her friend beside her and both Bots looked below them._

_Megatron was currently honing his fighting skills with a couple of other lower gladiators. Nineteen, the Bot that was brought along to witness this, had the look of awe. Her lavender optics seemed to glow brighter as she continued to watch the sparring. Upon seeing the look on her face, Silverstone smirked._

_“Someday, we’ll get to choose what we do. No more mining, no more lower castes; only freedom.” Silverstone then pointed at the large mech below them. “And all of that is going to be led by him.”_

_After a moment, Nineteen looked back at her friend with a solemn, yet concerned look. It was a rare expression coming from the usually cheerful Cybertronian, but Silverstone stayed silent until she said something._

_“If we’re going against the Caste System, wouldn’t we essentially be breaking the law? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m all in for freedom, but I don’t want to be a criminal.”_

_Silverstone refused the urge to roll her optics, not wanting her friend to think that her worries were foolish. So instead, she placed a firm hand on her shoulder._

_“Nines, we can’t have everything. If we want freedom, then of course we’re going to have to take risks. Huge ones. But in the end, if this is going to give us, along with other Bots, happiness that will last a lifetime, isn’t that worth fighting for?”_

_Nineteen didn’t say anything else. She only stared into the golden optics that stared right back into her lavender ones. For the next few minutes, only grunts and clashes echoed in the area from the gladiators’ fights._

_If the place were truly quiet, then anyone nearby would be able to hear the gears that were turning in both of their heads. Silverstone finally decided to break the silence and her gaze softened._

_“Plus, the law is what’s hindering your true potential. I saw how you treated the other miners when they got injured from the job. If it weren’t for the system, you’d be a great medic.”_

_Nineteen’s lavender optics glowed brightly at the compliment. It was a great thing the area was so full of thick smoke, otherwise the surrounding mechs would have noticed them in almost an instant. Silverstone could tell that her body temperature was starting to rise just by the touch of her shoulder._

_“How can I be sure that you’re not lying or just saying that?” Nineteen’s voice lowered into a whisper._

_“Tell me, do I seem like the type of Bot that would lie?” Silverstone asked and was answered with a slow shaking head._

_“Exactly. I mean what I say and I say that if you were given the chance, you would be a great medic. Now let’s get out of here before we get spotted.”_

_She began to lead the way back to the mines as Nineteen faintly mumbled how she stole her line. Funny how they came to Kaon to watch a brawl, only for the two miners to have their attention on each other._

* * *

Jolting awake, the engine of the car revved loudly. It took a few for Silverstone to process what was going on. Currently, you were hovering over the radio with a worried look. The traffic light ahead of them was already green, but soon turned yellow and became red. Had she failed to notice it?

“Silver? Are you alright? I’ve been calling your name for a bit now and you suddenly stopped answering me. Is everything okay?” You didn’t move from your spot, not until your question was answered.

“Sorry. I...don’t know what happened. But I think I’m okay now. You should sit back down before you get hurt.”

You knew that something was wrong and you wanted to bug in more questions, but your body had seemed to betray you and obeyed what she said. You reluctantly sat back down, but you still kept your eyes on the radio. The look on your face barely even changed.

“Sil, are you sure you’re okay? Not gonna lie, recently you’ve been acting a bit off. Ever since we moved here, you got quieter and more...tired? I don’t know, but we’re lucky that we’re the only ones on the road.”

The traffic light turned green and Silverstone was quick to drive. Though, she remained silent after you had explained your worries. Honestly, she didn’t know what was going on. It was true; she had been more quiet and tired than usual. It was as if her whole body was in slow motion, kind of.

Silence was met once again. The Transformer had been so lost in thought that she had forgotten to respond to you. Thinking that it was best to talk about it more once they arrive at home, you decided to change the topic. A thoughtful look came across your face as you tried to figure out what subject should be talked about. Suddenly, a great question came into mind.

“Hey, Silverstone! You came from outer space, right?”

“Obviously.”

“Well, you never told me how you got to Earth.”

Oh great, another question about herself. Honestly, she was quite surprised that you hadn’t asked that during your first meeting with her. Or maybe you did and the author of this story is just bullshitting this and making it seem like you wouldn’t ask the first obvious questions that would come into mind out of common sense. Either way, Silverstone wasn’t too fond of talking about her origins before she came to Earth. You knew this as well, but the question leaned more towards the time of her arrival here.

“What do you think? I crash-landed here. And no- I am not going to talk about what happened. Your question has already been answered.”

You had your mouth open as you were just about to ask another series of questions, but as soon as Silverstone called you out, you closed your mouth and pouted. Once again, you were left in the dark. No matter how many times you tried to get her to open up, you were only hit with a brick wall. It was frustrating. Having all the questions and curiosities about her backstory and getting nothing in return. It made you wonder what she was hiding if she was hiding anything.

No matter how many times you thought that it was disrespectful to try to uncover her story despite her protests, you couldn’t help it. Sooner or later, the cat will be out of the bag.

_Just who exactly are you, Silverstone? If you crash-landed here, then why haven’t you tried to return to your home? Did something happen there?_

“Anyways, did you make any new friends in school? Or are you just that unlikeable?”

The car’s joke snapped you out of your train of thought and you had to take a moment to process what was asked. Once you did, you growled and kicked the glove compartment box, your eye twitching with annoyance.

“UNLIKEABLE? You're one to talk!”

Then, you began to ramble on how you DID manage to make a friend. During biology, the class was put in pairs for an assignment. You were paired up with a transfer student named Miko and the two of you instantly hit it off like a ball in the park. The two of you talked about your love for music, sharing stories of moving from place to place, and more. Unfortunately, both of you were too caught up in the zone that the assignment was barely done. But hey, at least you get partial credit.

It wasn’t hard to notice the joyfulness in your voice as you continued to talk. Silverstone was more than glad that you were able to make a new friend. It gave her a feeling of warmness in her spark, something that she hadn’t felt for the longest time now. But, you were the only one who made her feel that way and that alone was special enough. Perhaps, crash landing on Earth was a few of the best choices she made.

* * *

Soft whirls and beeps came from the yellow Autobot as he and Optimus scouted the forest. Both of them were currently in Oregon, in search of the signal that came from Ratchet’s scanners. It only took 10 minutes before they found the source of the signal, discovering that it was under a pile of the aftermath of a rockslide. Perhaps, it would have been better to bring Bulkhead along with them, as he was the former wrecker of the team.

The two Bots looked at each other and they both knew what to do. From then on, they began digging through the heaping pile of rocks until they came across an escape capsule. The whole inside was littered with chunks of rocks. There was no doubt that any Bot wouldn’t have survived. Suddenly, a metallic sound crashed against the rocks. Bumblebee had his blaster already out, pointed at the pod. Instead, it was the head of a vehicon, severed off and rolling into Optimus’s vision. It was long gone and long dead.

Optimus narrowed his blue optics and switched on his comms, contacting Ratchet and reporting what has been found. The cutting of the head was very clean, unlike what it would be if it were torn off from the body by force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao just posted this 5 minutes before I take my History Final :')  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Miko (CH 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble occurs when Miko takes you out on a drive with Bulkhead.

There you were, waiting for your ride to come in and pick you up after school...again. Though it had been only a few weeks and a few days since you started high school, your Biology teacher had already brutally assigned a (mini) project that was going to be due next week. Recently, you had promised yourself that you would do assignments right away, as you had a habit of doing them last minute back in middle school. You wanted to finish the project as soon as possible, but the materials you needed had yet to be bought. And of course, Silverstone had to be specifically late today.

It had been an hour since you started waiting and most of the students were gone by now. Yeah sure, you could’ve just walked home, but you weren’t going to risk getting lost in this town while trying to find a store to buy the things you needed. As you continued to wait, you saw a large green car parked in the driveway, playing some heavy metal music rather loudly.

You looked around, scanning for any students as the car waited. Just then, the front doors of the school slammed open and a familiar Japanese girl quickly made her way towards the car. She only stopped when she spotted you and waved with a big grin on her face. Ever since you met her during the pair assignment in Biology class, you started hanging out with Miko. Eventually, you met her friends Raf and Jack, but you continued to stick with her.

“Heya, [N/N]! Are you waiting for someone or what?” Miko asked as she stood beside you.

You nodded in response and chuckled a bit. “Yeah, I’m waiting for my ride. But looks like she’s late again. I need to get the stuff we need for the Biology project.”

You then stretched your arms and sighed before lying down on the grass, looking up at the blue sky. “Guess I’m just gonna have to wait, I guess.”

Miko let out a hum, thinking of a plan. Suddenly, she gasped and slammed her fist onto the palm of her hand.

“You wanna get the supplies with me? Since we’re in the same class, we can go to the store and get it together then I can drop you off at your home! My ride is just over there.” Miko then pointed to the green car.

You shifted your eyes towards her and thought about the idea. It didn’t seem like a bad idea at all. What could go wrong? A knowing smile formed on your face and before you knew it, you were being dragged to the car. Once the car door opened, a surprised yelp came from inside. You saw a man that looked to be in his early 30s, looking a bit panicked as he looked right back at you.

“Uhh, Miko? Who’s this?” The man asked.

“Oh, this is [Y/N]! [Y/N], this is...uhh, my host uncle...Barry!” Miko said. “We’re going to buy some supplies for a project and then drop them off at their home.”

The man gripped the steering wheel and looked at the both of you, his panicked look devolving into an unsure one.

“I’m not so sure about this-”

“Aw, c’mon. It’s just a little thing. It’s not going to take up too much time.”

He then sighed in defeat and motioned for the two of you to jump in the car. You sat at the back of the seat while Miko stayed at the front. During the ride, the two of them jammed to Slash Monkey while you watched their interaction. Honestly, it was really fun to see how they interacted and they made you laugh quite a few times.

As the car stopped at a red light, you heard some loud engines revving from behind. You looked out the rear window and saw around 2 or 3 purple cars of the same design. How weird. When you mentioned this to the two up front, Barry froze in his place and adjusted the rearview mirror. You could tell that he was mumbling something under his breath but you weren’t able to hear it through the heavy metal music.

Miko stopped as well and looked to see what was going on. A concerned look on her face could be seen. You began to wonder what was happening and if they knew who the three other cars were. Once the traffic light turned green, the car immediately moved and picked up some speed. Okay, now you were a bit worried. Before you could ask them if there was something wrong, Miko quickly beat you to it.

“Just hang on tight, [Y/N].”

Well, that didn’t answer your question at all. You were about to ask again when suddenly, a small bump came from the rear. One of the chasing cars had crashed into the rear of the car. Barry began to pick up some more speed and you already knew that you were in some deep shit. How the hell did this become an illegal car chase? Oh God, the police are soon going to get involved and you were going to get in trouble! Maybe you shouldn’t have agreed to go with Miko. You stayed completely still as your heart pumped rapidly. You were able to hear some shouts from the said girl and her host uncle, but it was drowned out by the ringing in your ears. What had you gotten yourself into?

The car chase continued as you slightly swayed from side to side. The green car made a very sharp right and if you weren’t wearing a seatbelt, you would’ve slammed right into the car door. Speaking of which, since when did you put your seatbelt on? That question quickly dispersed when another sharp turn was made. Finally, you had the strength to turn your head towards the side and out the window, you noticed that you were in a place where there was barely anything around. You were on an open road.

Would this count as kidnapping? Were you being kidnapped? You looked behind and the 3 cars were still on your tail. One of them full on rammed into the rear, causing the car to swerve and skid to the side. The breaks were slammed down and the car stopped. Your eyes were wide and your whole body was as stiff as a rock.

“What the hell is going on?” You finally asked.

“Miko, take [Y/N] and get out of here!”

Without a second thought, Miko got out of the car and opened the back door before dragging you out. Geez, what did you need to do to get some of your simple questions answered? Miko brought you towards a safe distance and you watched what was unraveling. This...was the last thing you’ve ever expected.

The 3 purple cars transformed from their vehicle and into a large robot as the green car had done the same, only being slightly larger than the others. This was just too much to take in. Your first thoughts when you saw them went to Silverstone. Things were starting to click. They had a giant robot form, they could turn into cars, and they had an insignia on their shoulder. The purple robot’s insignia was one you were a bit familiar with.

“They’re...they’re just like…” You started but you couldn’t finish the sentence.

“COME ON, BULKHEAD! KICK THEIR BUTTS!” Miko yelled and cheered for him.

Huh, so the green one was named Bulkhead? Wait a minute, where did her host uncle go? You turned to Miko, who had a fierce look on her face as she intensely watched the fight that was currently going on.

“Miko, where’s your uncle? Is he okay?”

Miko stopped and had an embarrassed smile. She began to tell you how her host uncle Barry wasn’t real and it was only a hologram created by Bulkhead. That only raised even more questions. How did holograms work? How was it projected? It didn’t seem like a hologram at all and looked hyper-realistic! You swear you could feel a migraine starting to form at the back of your head as more questions arise.

Bulkhead was able to smash the 3 Vehicons, but backup had arrived and there were 4 more. One of them had targeted you and Miko and while Bulkhead did everything in his power to protect the two of you, he was already occupied. Miko pulled you to run with her and escape, but the Vehicon already had a blaster aimed towards you.

As it was about to shoot, a motorcycle passed by the two of you transformed into another large robot, but this one was smaller. But despite the size, she was able to tackle the larger enemy Bot to the ground, causing it to miss its shot. This begs the question of exactly how many Transformers were on Earth.

Only 2 Vehicons managed to escape from the fight and flee. The smaller female robot wanted to go after them, but the thought was dismissed when she noticed you. Oh no, another human?

“Miko, who is this?” The female bot approached.

“Uhh, this is [Y/N]. She just moved here. I didn’t know this would happen- we were just going to get supplies for a project!” Miko explained as she ran up to Bulkhead.

“Hmm, we’re going to take them back to base, then. They’ve seen too much.”

Oh shit, what the hell did that mean? Were you going to be kidnapped? Was this going to be like the scene in Men in Black where they take out a flashlight and erase your memory? The bulky robot picked up on your alarmed look and quickly went to reassure you.

“Don’t worry, we’re not going to hurt you. You’re just going to meet the rest of the gang!”

You let out a sigh of relief and felt your body instantly relax. So, there were more of them. Silverstone popped into your mind once more and you looked up at them, eager to tell them about her.

“Wait! You’re Cybertronian, right? And you came from Cybertron, right??”

If the atmosphere were to be more lighthearted, you would’ve laughed at their confused exchanged glances with each other. But right now, questions had to be answered otherwise you were going to lose it.

“Hold on, how did you-” Arcee started, but you cut her off.

“I have a Cybertronian friend too! She’s been living in my garage for the past 5 months!”

You then began to ramble on and on about her and what you know about Cybertron. Arcee and Bulkhead were barely able to process what was going on and how you knew about their existence. Finally, you got to spill the secret after keeping it in for so long now. Miko was no different from them either. But Arcee held a servo out and you shut your mouth.

“Wait, [Y/N], slow down a bit. Who is this Cybertronian friend you speak of?”

A loud engine roared from the distance, managing to steal your attention from the asked question. On the road was an all too familiar silver Dodge Challenger, driving at top speed. It didn’t slow down one bit as it got closer to you and the others. Arcee turned towards the car you were looking at and she prepared to switch to her blaster. Bulkhead readied himself as well, but he wasn’t prepared for the car to transform out of its vehicle form and drop kick Arcee.

Silverstone slid in front of you and two blades appeared from both of her arms. Arcee quickly recovered and both Autobots pointed their blasters towards her. Everything was happening way too quickly.

_“Stay away from my human."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, this isn't the best chapter so I might edit it in the future. Hope you enjoyed!  
> P.S. I decided to make the reader gender neutral so it could be suitable for everyone.


	5. Late Again (CH 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverstone is late again.

_A small groan came from the car as it came to life. Primus, how long had she been in recharge? She remembered you saying goodbye to her before heading off to school then fell back to unconsciousness. She remembered hearing voices during her slumber, but it was all so muffled and incoherent. She had only just woke up and now, she felt like it was time to go back to recharge. What was happening to her? Why was she like this? The questions lingered in her mind for a bit until she checked the time. The engine immediately roared to life and now, she was fully awake. Damn it, she was late again._

_Using her holoform, she opened up the garage and went right back inside the car before driving off towards the school. Silverstone wanted to speed through, but she knew better than to attract attention to herself. Plus, cops were a thing._

_Once she was at the school, she revved the engine loudly, expecting you to be there at the front waiting for her. But you weren’t. You weren’t sitting there on the grass with a pouty lip. A reasonable thought came into mind and she assumed that you were in the school. Oh, if only she had any other communication with you like your cellphone. She waited and occasionally would rev the engine in an attempt to gain your attention. Unfortunately, nothing happened. The only attention she caught was the school staff, and they were not happy with the disturbance._

_Silverstone quickly skedaddled from the scene and the staff members didn’t bother to chase after her, only thinking that it was some weird prank from the seniors. Panic was starting to bubble within her, but she kept a cool head. There was no way that you got actually kidnapped, right? Who in their right minds would do that? If you went somewhere with a friend, surely you would’ve at least let her know a day prior, right?_

_The Dodge Challenger zoomed around the small town, trying to look for you or figure out where you would be. She tried putting herself in your shoes, but you had only recently moved into town. Where would you go? As she continued to cruise around, she noticed a peculiar car model resting within an alleyway. It had black and purple paint and was a sports car. It looked very familiar to her. The car then moved out of the alleyway and started racing to wherever it needed to go. But that’s when it hit her._

_At the rear of the car, there was an insignia she knew all too well. Decepticon. If she had one, her heart would’ve dropped to the center of the Earth. Dread and panic quickly sank in her. What the hell was a Decepticon doing here? And why here specifically? Were they scouting the area for any Autobots? If they’re here, then that must mean that Megatron is nearby._

_“I need to find [Y/N].”_

* * *

_“Stay away from my human.”_

Silverstone stood in front of you, blades out and ready to fight. Though you had only seen her out of her vehicle form only a few times, it never ceases to put you in a state of awe. She was taller than Arcee but didn’t have that feminine frame. Her build was a bit bulky, but it was sharp and ridged like a Decepticon. You couldn’t see her face, but she had a mask that’s just right below her golden yellow optics. Out of the other Bots, she had more noticeable scratches and scrapes around her body and silver paint.

You took big steps back and looked to the side, noticing that her forearms were pretty bulky and had a bit of a cylinder shape. That was where the blades were coming from. If you listened closely, you could faintly hear the sound of chains moving against each other. Silverstone noticed you and moved so she was directly in front of you.

“Silverstone. What are you doing here? And what do you mean your human?” Arcee motioned towards you, still keeping her blaster aimed.

“None of that is any of your business, Arcee,” Silverstone said and looked at the human that was behind Bulkhead, “You have a human with you too. Now tell me, what did you do with my human? Did you hurt them?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She sneered.

Things were starting to heat up pretty quickly. You could hear the chains on Silverstone’s arm rattle as she tensed with rage. You knew that if you didn’t do anything soon, the fight wouldn’t end well. Without thinking of a plan, you jumped in between them, having both of your hands out.

“Whoa whoa, wait! Why are you guys fighting? Don’t tell me that you guys are enemies or something!”

Arcee looked down at you and took a few cautious steps forward. Unsuccessfully, your Cybertronian noticed her and moved her foot just by a bit, indicating a warning to her. Bulkhead had his wrecker ball out and narrowed his optics.

“[Y/N], get behind me and stay away from her. She’s a Decepticon. They want to destroy all life on Earth and conquer the planet.” The large mech explained.

You were confused. Throughout the time that you knew Silverstone, she showed little to no hostility towards you. Sure, she may or may not have threatened you during your first meeting with her, but you understood that she was frightened and it was only out of self-defense. Other than that, she did nothing but protect you.

You looked back at Silverstone, who only kept her optics on Bulkhead and Arcee. You then looked at the insignia on the side of her shoulder, which was the same one as the Bots that chased you, Bulkhead, and Miko. Those Bots had tried to kill you. You remembered them pointing their blasters towards you and Miko.  
Was she really one of them?

“No, but, that can’t be right. Silverstone never tried to hurt me. She always protected me. I don’t- I don’t understand! Sil, are they telling the truth? Please tell me.”

You hoped that your question could be answered, unlike all the other unsuccessful times. You shot a pleading look to her as the anticipation was killing you. Though you wanted nothing but the truthful answer, a part of you had hoped that she would deny it and say it wasn’t true. She didn’t say anything to you and you could tell that she was debating something in your head. It wasn’t until you called her name again that she finally answered you. Looks like she couldn’t put the question off this time.

“It’s true.”

Your breath hitched at the answer. So, she finally answered you. You started to wonder if all the memories you made together were fake and if she was just playing you like a goddamn fiddle. Were the laughters just an act? Did she even consider you as a friend? Your arms flopped to your side and you slowly backed away from her.

“But,” Silverstone started, “I no longer associate myself with them.”

Your steps came to a halt and everything was silent. It was as if the other two Autobots were waiting for her to continue. And so, she did.

“When I first landed here, I saw this as an opportunity to escape the Decepticons. And I did once [Y/N] took me to their home.” She then looked down at you. “Why did you think that I stayed with you after all this time? And, I didn’t know that others would be here, or at least close-by.”

Arcee scoffed and glared at her. She didn’t believe her not one bit.

“How are we supposed to believe you? I can count the times of how many similar stories I heard from other Decepticons and in the end, they were all nothing but traitors.”

“Whether you believe me or not is up to you. I either speak the truth or don’t speak at all. I never lie.”

During the whole conversation, Miko pulled you back, behind Bulkhead. It seemed like she didn’t believe what Silverstone was saying either. But you? You didn’t know who to truly believe. Although, you could tell that her voice was sincere, even though it was faint. She was trying to keep calm while thinking of a plan. Even if she somehow managed to escape with you, she would’ve been caught either way by the Decepticons or the Autobots. Plus, it wasn’t like you could just run away with her. You had a life of your own.

Arcee then used her comms to contact Ratchet and Optimus, telling them about the current situation. Silverstone wasn’t moving from her position and she didn’t plan to any time soon. She was NOT going to leave without you. Once Arcee was done contacting the others, she and Bulkhead gave each other a quick knowing look.

“If you’re really not with the Decepticons, then prove it. Drop your weapons and surrender.” Bulkhead attempted to say in a threatening voice.

Silverstone was hesitant to do what was said. Who in their right minds would drop their weapons when their enemy is right in front of them? Not to mention that they were also pointing their weapons at her. But she saw how you looked. She couldn’t define the displayed emotion you gave off, but there was a strong feeling of uncertainty. She didn’t trust the Autobots enough to leave you with them. So, with heavy reluctance, Silverstone sheathed her blades as her arms went down to her sides.

Bulkhead and Arcee were still skeptical, but there was a bit of surprise as they didn’t expect her to surrender. Bulkhead then moved in to immobilize her. Though she flinched, she didn’t attack. She fell to her knees without resistance. It was silent once again. Bulkhead kept her servos behind her back with one hand while Arcee kept a blaster aimed at her.

Just a minute or two later, a yellow Camaro came zooming in and transformed out once it was close enough. A yellow bot let out some beeps and whirls before walking to Bulkhead and giving him some handcuffs. Once he attached them onto her, he forced her up from the ground and Arcee contacted the others once more. Soon enough, a ground bridge appeared.

You stared at it with awe before Bumblebee approached you. Once again, he let out some beeps and whirls (although this time they seem more joyful) and offered a servo towards you and Miko. Miko smiled at him and pulled you with her.

“This is Bumblebee and that Bot over there is Arcee. Get ready to meet the rest of the team! And thanks to you, we caught a Decepticon!”

Right, Silverstone is, or was, a Decepticon. That left a bitter taste in your mouth. Did that mean that she was a bad person in the past? You didn’t want to think about it at the moment as you still tried to process what had happened. You flashed a quick, fake smile at your friend and turned to Silver, who was about to enter the ground bridge. She was looking at you and...you saw regret in her golden optics. Then, she disappeared. It wasn’t long until you entered the bridge and disappeared as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with updates :D  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Lie (CH 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverstone is brought into the base for questioning.

At the other side of the ground bridge, you saw 2 more large robots waiting. One of them was next to a large advanced tech computer while the other, being the largest in the room, stood in front of you and the others. His features hardened when he saw Silverstone appear through the portal, but when his blue optics moved to you, he made sure to let you know that he and the others weren’t a threat. On top of a metal platform were 2 other kids that you’ve definitely seen before. Raf and Jack looked out from it and seemed like they recognized you as well. Bumblebee extended his servo and put you and Miko with them and immediately, you were bombarded with questions.

“What happened?”

“Are you hurt?”

“Miko dragged you into this, didn’t she?”

“How did you meet that Decepticon?”

“They WHAT?”

You were unable to answer any of their questions as they were being thrown from left to right. Raf was the first to notice your obvious discomfort and went to calm Jack and Miko down. Once they apologized to you, you quickly dismissed them and waved it off. But the four of you quieted down when Optimus and Ratchet started speaking. You looked to see what was happening, and the Bot next to the computer had a look that held a mix of anger, shock, and disgust towards the Decepticon held captive.

“I still don’t understand why _she_ needs to be here.” Ratchet grumbled as he closed the ground bridge.

Optimus stepped forward and looked down at Silverstone. She looked right back at him with distaste but remained silent.

“Because she and the new human know each other while also claiming that she is no longer a part of Megatron’s affiliation. We need to know why and if any other humans are involved. It is our duty to protect humanity.”

Now that you had a clearer view of Silverstone’s actual form, you came to a realization that the others were more neat and clean compared to her. There were some very noticeable scratches and scrapes along her build. It was similar to an action figure after it had been handled carelessly by its owner. When the name Megatron was heard, you saw her ever so slightly shrink away from him.

“Silverstone, should you answer us the truth and depending on you tell us, we will take necessary steps on what to do next. Do you oblige?” Optimus awaited her answer.

Silverstone continued to not say anything but she gave him a short nod. That was enough for him as he told Bulkhead to set her to the side. Doing what was said, he moved her nearby the rocky walls of the base and allowed her to sit on top of her knees. Optimus then looked and walked towards you. Though your first impression of him was someone that was serious, he had quite a calming presence.

“I apologize for forcefully bringing you into our cause, I truly do. My name is Optimus Prime and our medic over there,” He looked towards Ratchet, “is Ratchet.”

You looked at the medic who only looked at you and mumbled how the whole town might as well just know about their existence. What a grumpy guy. With a nervous smile, you turned back to Optimus and introduced yourself as well.

“I’m [Y/N] [L/N]. And it’s okay, I don’t mind being here. But please, don’t hurt Silverstone. I may have only known her for 5 months, but she’s been really fun to hang out with and she hasn’t hurt me once! She’s my friend.”

Ratchet then scoffed at you, cutting off whatever else you wanted to say. “We’ll see about that. Your ‘friend’ there was the one who killed my first assistant during the war.”

Wait a minute, a war? There was a war on Cybertron? Not to mention that she killed someone! Just how many things has she kept from you? Did she even plan on telling you what happened and who she was? Was she considered a war criminal? If so, then guess you could cross that off your bucket list. Optimus saw your visible confusion and decided to butt in and interrupt the ongoing questions in your head.

“Has she told you anything about our planet?”

“No, she didn’t even tell me about a war that happened. All she told me was that there was a planet named Cybertron and that she was Cybertronian. I tried to ask her more about it but she would just refuse to talk.”

Optimus hummed before walking to Silverstone, who was just listening to the whole conversation between you and the bigger Bot and kneeled in front of her.

“You will tell me everything, from the time you arrived on Earth until now, along with your reasoning with why you severed ties with the Decepticon.”

Why not just tell him every stupid thing you did at this point? So, it looks like she was going to basically do a storytime of her backstory. She wondered if they even had the time and energy to listen to her. But if this meant that it would get her out of these tight as hell handcuffs and a chance of freedom, then it’ll be worth a shot. Plus, what else could she do? She wasn’t dumb, she knew that Arcee or the others wouldn’t have hesitated to shoot her down if she did anything suspicious.

Silverstone looked up at you on the metal platform and sighed in defeat. For so long, she had tried to keep it a secret. But deep down, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hide it for long. You were a smart kid, you would always eventually find a solution to a situation.

“[Y/N], you wanted to know my origins, right? Listen real well then, because this might be the only time I’m going to say it.”

She turned back to Optimus and without breaking any eye contact, she spoke.

“At first, I did want to be a part of the Decepticons and involve myself in the war, for Megatron’s cause to get rid of the Caste System. But when his noble goal corrupted into something else, I didn’t want to be a part of that. I tried to escape, but they caught me. They said that if I didn’t serve myself to them, I would become target practice. I had no choice but to join. Every minute spent there was agonizing. I'm only alive out of sheer luck.”

Silverstone then closed her optics and had to take a moment to calm herself. There was a reason why she didn’t like talking about this. She didn’t want to be reminded of the bad memories and the...immoral stuff she did.

“I don’t remember when I arrived on Earth. But I remember losing Energon upon the crash landing. My body fell into stasis and when I woke up, I found out that [Y/N] and their father had taken me to their home back in Oregon. I thought that...I could finally be free. Everything was fine and dandy until today happened. I didn’t know that you or any of the other Bots were nearby, yet the unexpected reunion doesn’t feel like a coincidence.”

The base was silent. You and your friends were fully immersed in the story that you had only moved to flinch when Optimus started to get up. He motioned for the Autobots to come with him for a small meeting. Getting the message, they all gathered with him and moved towards an area that wasn’t too far from the ex-Decepticon. You stared right at Silverstone, who now refused to look at you. So your friend was not a Decepticon, but rather a fugitive. Rather than being wanted on one side, she was wanted on both sides. You couldn’t tell if that was better or worse.

“WHAT?”

A voice boomed from the group of Autobots and everyone turned towards them with confusion. Everyone but Optimus were either looking bewildered, shocked or both.

“Optimus, you can’t be serious! She’s a Decepticon!” Ratchet frantically said, “Our worst enemy!”

“Ratchet’s right, we can’t trust her! Even if she’s telling the truth, we have no guarantee that she won’t betray us, whether she’s a part of the Decepticons or not.” Arcee argued.

“For all we know, she might just be using us to get a supply of our Energon.” Bulkhead pointed out.

Bumblebee made a series of buzzes and beeps as he, too, tried to argue with them and sprout out points. Optimus took note of all of their concerns and suspicions, but he remained persistent in trying to convince them and gain their trust.

“Autobots, you all make very good points and your worries have been noted, but once we retake and rebuild Cybertron, redemption from the opposing enemy will come into play soon. We don’t know if what most of Silverstone said is true, but we can guarantee that she has no ill intent towards humans. [Y/N] is our proof of that. That is more than enough to start her redemption.”

“That is if she agrees to help us fulfill our duties. What are we going to do if she doesn’t want to be with us?” Arcee looked towards Silverstone, whom she made eye contact with.

“Then we might have to keep her here. I do not trust her enough to let her out alone. But, we will see.”

Optimus then walked back to the captive while the others gave each other exchanged looks and quickly followed behind. The Autobot leader once again kneeled in front of Silverstone, but not before giving you a quick glance.

“Silverstone, I have a proposition for you.” Well, this might get interesting. She looked into his optics and waited. “Join the Autobots and assist us in protecting the Earth and all life on it. Together, we may just end the war with the Decepticons once and for all.”

And, she was uninterested. She rolled her optics and hung her head low, staring onto her lap. Silverstone wasn’t convinced to join the team nor was she convinced that the war would end. The war had lasted for several millennials now, maybe even a few million. She didn’t know; she didn’t bother to keep count. She was tired, exhausted even.

“I have no interest in joining your group nor do I have interest in playing a role in your war again. It’s no longer my business and I don’t intend it to be my business ever again.”

Optimus’s shoulders sagged just a little. He really was hoping to see some progress with a former Decepticon, but he wasn’t sparkless. He knew where she was coming from and so, he understood her reasoning.

“Very well then. Although, [Y/N] will have to stay with us. Now that they know of our existence, Decepticons will be targeting them. Even if you are more than capable of protecting them, it is better if they stay with us to ensure their safety.”

She snapped her head up in disbelief. What the hell? So they were just going to take them away from her just like that? Without even asking them first?

“Hold on, doesn’t [Y/N] have a say in this?”

You perked up once your name had been called. Optimus turned his head to you and waited for your answer. Without a second thought, you slammed the palm of your hands onto the metal bars and leaned forward.

“Of course I’m joining! There are Decepticons that want to destroy the Earth, MY home! Sil, you can’t deny that this is your home too! Aren’t you going to defend it? And wouldn’t you rather do it WITH me?”

Silverstone scowled at your determination. Geez, who knew that you were a brave kid? Well, she knew. The moment you accepted her into your home once she had revealed herself upon the first meeting was enough for her to label you as someone that was brave. You were the type that wouldn’t back down if there was danger, even if you were scared to death. That bravery reminded her of someone in the past and their words almost mirrored yours.

* * *

_As Decepticons flowed the streets, they began shooting their enemy forces. The Autobots had just arrived. Civilians and those who didn’t want to take part in the war ran for cover or made an attempt to escape the scene. Nineteen, being one of them, was pulled away and dragged behind some building structures, going into hiding._

_“Autobots, surrender now. You cannot defeat Lord Megatron, as he will bring victory to us all.”_

_Nineteen stared at the chaos with pure terror and could only stare at what was happening until she was forced to look away from them. Silverstone gently, but firmly, placed her servos on both sides of the head and turned her so she was looking away from the fighting. Her spark dropped upon seeing the frightened look in her friend’s lavender optics. But, she had to snap out of it and get out of here before they get too involved with what was going on._

_“Nineteen, are you okay? Did you get caught in the crossfire? Listen to me, we need to get out of here. Can you transform?”_

_Nineteen could only stare at her. Once there was no response, Silverstone moved her servos to her shoulders and lightly shook her as she called out her name several times. Finally, she was able to get something out of her. Nineteen began to slowly shake her head and backed away, just a bit._

_“No no, we need to fight. Silver, we need to fight! This is our home! We can’t just leave it like this!”_

_“What- are you hearing yourself?! Cybertron-”_

_“-Is at stake!” Nineteen cut her off, “There are good Bots putting their sparks on the line for our home. Why do we have to stand by and watch it all unravel? We live here too and it’s time for us to defend it. If worst comes to worst, at least we’ll still be together, right?”_

_Nineteen then delicately gripped onto Silverstone’s servos and watched as the gears turned in her head. She knew that she made some good points, but she wasn’t willing to give up on her spark just like that. She needed to know what she was truly sacrificing herself for. But deep down, she already knew that the answer to that was standing right in front of her._

* * *

“Fine, I’ll join the Autobots.”


	7. Holoform (CH 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Silverstone are now a part of the Autobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my bad chapters. Along with Chapter 3, I might redo this. But anyway, hope you enjoy.

“Fine, I’ll join the Autobots.”

You grinned at her answer while Optimus let out a content exhale and stood up. The three other kids beside you were a bit skeptical of her while the rest of the Autobots remained uneasy. Before anything else could be established, Silverstone spoke once more.

“But, I want to sever all ties with you once the war is finished, whether we win or not. That means no more dragging me into any of your conflicts, no requests, and no contact. I want to pretend that none of this ever happened.”

Ouch, how brutal. You were a bit shocked with how blunt she was. Did she really hate the Autobots that much? You began to feel a bit guilty for not at least talking about it with her. Maybe you two would have made a compromise. After all, she was a part of this as well. But you pushed the feeling of regret to the back of your head and tried to justify your choice. This was something you wanted to do; something you needed to do. You wanted to make a change in the world and this was the (only) best option to do so.

Optimus seemed to be wondering the same thing too. Even though they knew each other, they have only met a few times. He knew her from a few Autobot reports back in Cybertron and well, pretty much every Cybertronian knew who he was. He was a Prime for Primus’ sake! So of course, she knew who he was. Optimus brushed the thought away, thinking that it was expected since she was kind of forced to join a team she had no interest in.

“Very well. We will take note of you as our temporary ally.” Optimus then walked over to Ratchet and the two of them began to conversate.

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee stared at her. It was obvious that Arcee still didn’t trust Silverstone, and it seemed that she didn’t plan on trusting her at all, by the look on her faceplate. Bulkhead was on edge and he fidgeted with his fingers. Bumblebee was just worried but protective of the kids. Silverstone noticed all of these qualities and huffed.

_‘Nice to know that I’m welcomed with open arms.’_ She sarcastically thought.

Jack then pulled you to the side and you looked at him in confusion. He felt unsure of Silverstone joining the team. Raf and Miko felt the same way, although Miko thought that it was a bit cool to have someone from the other side join them.

“[Y/N], are you sure she’s safe to be around? I don’t want to burst your bubble or anything like that, but...c’mon. She was with the enemy. I have a bad feeling about this.” He squeezed your shoulder and looked to the side, watching whatever Silverstone was doing.

You shook off his hand and gave him a stern look. Now, you were starting to get annoyed by how untrusting everyone was of your friend. Yeah, you knew that they all meant well and they had every right to be cautious, but still.

“Didn’t you listen to Silver’s backstory? She never wanted to be a Decepticon! If she wasn’t safe to be around, then I would’ve been 6 feet under a long time ago. Sure, she didn’t tell me any of this before and I only heard about it now, but I know that she’s a good person. If you can’t trust what she says or what I say, then at least trust Optimus since he seems to be the leader of the group!”

Miko then strutted over and draped an arm on your shoulders, having a smug look. Though you had only known her for a week or so, you could already tell that look she had meant trouble. 

“They got a point, y’know. I mean, think about it! The more the merrier! And if she does try anything suspicious, then we can always turn her into a pile of scraps! Right, [Y/N]?”

When she turned to look at you, she didn’t expect for you to look horrified with a mix of ‘what the shit’. Well, what did you think, Miko? Threatening to kill and tear apart someone’s friend was not the best way to reassure them or make them agree with you, at all. Raf could only sigh and shake his head as he pushed his glasses up.

“Miko, that doesn’t help anyone. You basically just threatened their friend.” Raf said.

Miko gave you an apologetic smile and unwrapped her arm around you. You simply waved it off and let out a dry chuckle.

“[Y/N] is right. We should at least trust what Optimus said and his choices. If we’re going to be working with her from now on, then we should try to trust her to avoid any casualties in the future.”

You were thankful that Raf had stepped up for you and Silverstone. Jack sighed and half-heartedly agreed to what he said. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were quietly eavesdropping on the conversation and while the two B’s took what you and Raf said into consideration, Arcee ignored it and began to grumble about it. She and Silver had history together, though it wasn’t as long as she and Airachnid. She couldn’t believe that she was going to be working with the enemy.

Ratchet was the same. He would never forgive her for the death of his assistant along with a few other friends. So imagine his disbelief and surprise when Optimus suggested for her to join the team. He respected his noble idea for peace among the Autobots and Decepticons, but he didn’t agree with it. He thought that there were just some Bots that couldn’t be redeemed or didn’t deserve it, no matter their backstory. I  
But a thought crossed his mind. Was he mixing up forgiveness with redemption? Perhaps he was, though his feelings still were the same.

Optimus had asked him for the device he had recently finished modifying. It took form a small chip, small for the Bots at least. For the humans, it was at least a foot big. Once it was handed to him, Optimus walked back to Silverstone and kneeled beside her. She slightly moved back since personal space was a thing, but before she could ask him what he was doing, he placed the small chip almost beneath her shoulder plate.

“What-”

“It’s a tracking device,” Ratchet interrupted, “I took it from an escape pod and modified it so that only we are capable of tracking it. Or in this case, _tracking you_. So even if you tried to remove it, we _will_ know.”

You watched them interact in awkward silence. To most people, this scene was equivalent to watching your two parents fight while you stand by and watch it happen. Miko being Miko, she decided to break the silence and grabbed your arm.

“Well~ since they’re going to be staying with us from now on, we should give them a tour! I call dibs on [Y/N]!” 

“Wait- Miko that’s not-!”

Jack tried to intervene, but she was already dragging you away and showing you around the base. Almost everyone collectively sighed before Bulkhead went on to catch up with the two of you. As she pointed out a few rooms and bunkers while also running a bit ahead, you glanced at the large green mech walking beside you. There were still questions that were left unanswered, but one stuck to you the most. How was he able to create a hologram? It was more of a question of curiosity and interest rather than confusion unlike before. Bulkhead noticed you staring and he straightened his posture as if he was alerted.

“Uhh, is there something on my faceplate?” He asked a bit nervously. He had a feeling that he didn’t make the best first impression with you.

Luckily, that seemed to be far from the truth. You simply shook your head and smiled at him.

“No no, sorry, I know it’s rude to stare. But, I do have a question if that’s alright with you.” He gestured for you to continue. “Miko told me about your hologram thing? Uncle Barry, was it? Well, I just wanna know how that works. Can the others do it?”

Bulkhead hummed in thought, trying to remember what Ratchet had told him about it and how it worked. He knew it had something to do along the lines of “nanoform.” The only thing he could vividly remember was how weird sensory input was. His senses were more sensitive than what he was used to.

“Um, I think it would be best to ask Ratchet about it. He knows more of the mechanics better than I do. But I guess I can give you a small rundown of it. I know that we can only activate it when we’re in our alternate forms, I’m pretty sure almost every Cybertronian can do it, and we need to scan other humans to create it. Or something like that.” He scratched the side of his metal jaw and tried to put more thought into it.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you basically stole someone’s looks? Isn’t that identity theft?”

“No! Well, maybe? Yes? I don’t know. Like I said, it’s better if you ask Ratchet about it.”

You decided that it was best to leave the topic for now. Maybe you could ask Silverstone about it, and if you were lucky enough, she could show you her holoform if she had one. Before you could thank him for at least giving a chance at answering your questions, you heard Miko yell for the both of you to hurry up while also calling you slowpokes. She was already at the end of the large hallway by now. Rolling your eyes playfully, you picked up the pace and tried to catch up with her. But a buzzing coming from your pocket caused you to stop. You took out your phone, a notification from your father appearing.

_Dad of the Year: Got off of work early. Almost home! How about a movie and lunch together? I know how much you wanted to watch The Iron Giant, so I rented the DVD._

“Oh, _SHIT_.” You needed to get home quick.


	8. Long Road Home (CH 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask your dad for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've made yet for the series.
> 
> Anyways, I just want to let everyone know that I'm going to take a break. Maybe for a few days, but no longer than a week. I need some time to plan for future chapters and the story and such.  
> After all, this is just only the beginning :)  
> I can't _wait_ to share what ideas and plans I have in store.
> 
> With that being said, hope you enjoy and I'll see you soon in the near future! Adios!

“Oh, _SHIT_.”

Bulkhead’s optics widened as he flinched away from you. Miko stared at you in complete utter surprise before grinning widely. To her, you were the last person she expected to curse, and you did it loudly. This was one of the reasons why she liked you. No, not because you can curse, but because you were unpredictable. You would occasionally manage to both exceed and subvert her expectations, whether they were by your intention or not. Meanwhile, Bulkhead didn’t think any of the kids were capable of speaking foul language.

“I need to get back home!”

Neither Bulkhead or Miko were able to stop and ask what was wrong as you were already sprinting to the main area of the base. Once you got there, Arcee and Bumblebee were interacting with their human charges. Arcee seemed to be the one who noticed you first and already, she got the message. She pointed to the other side of the room, indicating that the three other Bots were there. You gave her a quick nod and continued your run. Bulkhead and Miko shortly appeared after you. Jack looked down at them and raised a brow.

“What happened?” He asked.

“I don’t know, they just said they needed to get home and ran,” Miko responded.

“They also said shit.”

“BULKHEAD!!”

“What??”

You ran until you spotted the two giant robots surrounding Silverstone. She was sitting down on a metal slab while there was complex technology surrounding them. Ratchet was using a small device and hovered it over Silverstone’s body. You assumed that it was some sort of scanner and though you didn’t want to be rude and interrupt them, you had no choice. Optimus was standing by the side, supervising them until you came along, looking a bit disheveled.

“Silver and I need to go now! My dad is almost home and if we don’t get going now, we’ll be too late! Can you use the portal thingamajig to send us home?”

Ratchet didn’t bat an optic towards you as he continued to keep most of his attention on the scanner and whatever else he was doing. It was almost as if he was in the zone. It wasn’t until Silverstone abruptly stood up after hearing what you said that he stifled a groan and looked at you.

“I was in the middle of running diagnostics with your _friend_. Optimus will send a ground bridge near your house and Silverstone will return tomorrow. I wasn’t able to complete her scanning, but she seems to be nearing a serious condition. I’m surprised with how well she’s functioning right now. She needs to stay here for now.”

Silverstone then looked at the medic, looking as serious as ever. “With all due respect, _doctor_ , their father also took me in. If I don’t go with them, he will notice my absence.”

“It’s settled then.” Optimus finally spoke up. “Silverstone will return tomorrow to continue the tests. I’ll ask Miko for contact information. [Y/N], come with me. I will need your house location. Ratchet, unlock her restraints.”

He walked out of the medical bay and made his way towards the large computer system. You quickly followed after him and glanced behind you. You could practically hear Ratchet’s scowl as he used a key to remove Silverstone’s handcuffs.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment, neither of them saying anything. She began to say something but your attention was drawn away from them when Optimus had called out to you. When he asked for your house location, you gave him the address and street name. You watched as he swiftly tapped the keys on the keyboard.

When he had the location on lock, he pulled down a large lever next to him and a bright light flashed behind you. Turning around, you saw the large portal- er, ground bridge. Silverstone appeared next to you and you looked at each other. She looked pretty exhausted and you couldn’t blame her. Today was a wacky day for the both of you. 

She transformed into her alternate form and opened the driver’s door for you. Before you could get in, you heard Ratchet reminding the both of you to return to the base tomorrow. The other kids and Bots looked over to see what was going on. When they realized that you were leaving, they waved goodbye. Arcee was reluctant to do the same, but in the end, she did it half-heartedly. You waved back and got in the car. Once you were secure with a seatbelt, Silverstone drove through the portal.

You didn’t remember what it was like going through it. All you saw was a flash and you were in an alleyway. Well, that was pretty lame. The ground bridge behind you closed as the car moved out of the alleyway and onto the road. Your neighborhood was very close by as it was just right around the corner.

The road to home was completely silent and awkward. Silverstone knew that you had tons of questions to ask, but she didn’t know how to approach you, not after what happened. You didn’t like how she was forced to answer. You imagined that the big reveal would happen privately, just between you two. Not during an interrogation. This was not the victory and reward you desired.

Thankfully, your father wasn’t home yet. Silverstone parked in the exact spot in the garage and the engine turned off. You quickly got out of the car and shut the garage door before turning on the lights. After a big sigh of relief, you looked back at the silver car.

“Hey, Sil? I think we should talk.” You softly spoke. You hadn’t realized how sore your throat was from all the yelling back in the base.

“...We can talk tomorrow. Your father is on his way home now and- wait, I think something’s wrong.”

“Yeah, no shit that there’s something wrong. Don’t you think that I deserve some explanation from you?” Once again, the volume of your voice was rising. Anger was starting to bubble inside you.

“No, [Y/N]- something is really wrong-”

“Were you ever going to tell me or do you always need someone to force it out of you? You know, I’m starting to feel glad that I joined the Autobots. Because now, I can rely on them to answer my questions without having to worry about getting the same used response when they don’t want to answer me! We’re supposed to be friends- best friends! Yeah, so what if you’re a war criminal or a fugitive? We still would’ve been together and at least then, I would get to hear it from you instead of your supposed enemies!”

By now, you were breathing heavily. It felt wrong; you knew that Silverstone just wanted to escape and find a new home. But she didn’t even bother to reassure you. It was just “I don’t want to talk about it.” Your questions didn’t feel validated. You didn’t feel validated.

“Now that I know what you’ve been through, I can see why you chose to hide it from me. But how am I supposed to trust you now that the cat’s out of the bag? How can I trust that this friendship we have going on isn’t one-sided and that you won’t leave me in the dark? We’ve known each other for almost half a year now...”

Silverstone didn’t say anything. Once again, the garage was completely silent. You only stared at the silent car until the garage door began to open up. You froze in place and looked out. As the sunlight began to fill the room, your father was then revealed with a bag of fast food and keys in his hands. He immediately took notice of you and smiled brightly, waving the bag of fast food in the air. Though, he dimmed when he saw the upset look plastered on your face.

“What’s wrong, kiddo? Did something happen?” Your father then walked up to you, concerned.

You didn’t do anything for a moment and only stared at him. But you shook your head and averted your eyes. You didn’t bother to put on a fake smile since you knew that he knew that something was wrong.

“I just argued with a friend over the phone. It’s nothing much.” You murmured.

“It’s not ‘nothing much’ if it’s making you upset. Do you want to talk about it?”

You shook your head once more and looked up at him. “Let’s talk about it later. We should get going with the movie before our food gets cold.”

It was obvious that he was worried about you. But he wasn’t going to force it out of you. Plus, food was best served hot rather than cold. He gave a comforting smile and ruffled your hair.

“Alright, let’s go inside then. I’ll be here whenever you want to talk about it, okay?”

Your father then clicked a button on his keys and the garage door began to close. As you both went inside the house, you took one last look at your Silverstone and turned off the lights.

* * *

After cleaning yourself up a bit, you and your father began to set up the food and movie. You set up a small table in front of you and placed your food on top. Your father then began to play the movie once you were comfortably sitting on the couch cushions. When the giant robot made its first appearance, fragments of memories from earlier events flashed in your mind. You repressed the urge to groan, not wanting to worry your father even more. Of course, out of all the days you could’ve watched a movie about a little boy’s and a giant robot’s friendship, it had to be on this particular day. You wondered if the universe just didn’t like you.

Surprisingly, you were able to sit through the movie and not think about the alien car robot sitting in your garage as much as you thought you would. The movie was pretty wholesome and funny and you genuinely enjoyed it. Not to mention that you were surprised by the ending of the movie.

As the credits rolled, you stretched your body and let out a content sigh. The movie was good and the food was good. Your day got certainly better. But of course, the reality of your current situation struck you. Maybe now would be a good time to talk to your dad about it.

“Hey, dad? Is it okay if I...talk about the argument I had?”

Your father looked at you, surprised that you were the first one to ask. It had been a while since you truly opened up to him about a problem, but he wasn’t complaining. He quickly turned off the tv and made it clear that he was listening. You briefly smiled before talking to him.

“Okay well, what do you do when a close friend is keeping something big from you but hasn’t told you about it yet and when you find out, you realize that it wasn’t from that close friend but other people?” Okay, that didn’t make any sense so you decided to give an example. “Uh, take this as an example. Your wife is pregnant but she hasn’t told you about it. She’s been keeping it on the down-low for a while and the first time you hear about it, it’s not from her. It’s from her friends. What do you do? But I guess for my situation, the wife is a close friend and the problem isn’t as big as pregnancy.”

Your father leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms as he looked at the ceiling, thinking of the right things to say. His leg bounced as he continued to think. Then, as if a lightbulb lit up above his head, he turned to you and began to let out his thoughts.

“Well, it depends on what your friend has been keeping from you. If it’s really big, but not as big as pregnancy,” cue the chuckle coming from him, “then they must have a reason for keeping it a secret, right? Did your friend give you a reason why?”

“When I found out about it, I could tell why she kept it a secret. I already knew that she was keeping something from me, I just didn’t know what it was. When I asked her about it, she told me that she didn’t want to tell me. I’ve asked her several times before, but she always puts off my questions. It’s not the secret that bothered me, it’s the fact that I found out about it from someone else. And they’re not even close! I wanted to hear it from her on her own time in private whenever she was ready. But now, I’m starting to wonder if she was ever going to tell me. It feels like a one-sided friendship, y’know? She didn’t even apologize yet.”

Your father took another moment to think again. “Well, I don’t know the full context of the story, but I am going to say this. Talk to her. I’m sure you’ve heard this a billion times, but communication is a key to having a good friendship or relationship with someone. But before you do that, give yourselves some space. Once you’re ready to talk, let her know. Talk about how you feel and what your problems are. If you want to continue the friendship, then compromise with one another. You know, make a list and set some boundaries. If there’s no change involved or commitment to any change, then maybe you two should consider seeing other people. Yes, this won’t be easy, but I’ll be here to support you like I’m doing now. And I’m sure that your friend has her support system too. So no matter what ending you two end up taking, know that neither of you will be alone.”

Except for the fact that Silverstone really does seem to be alone. If she did have others she cared about, then wouldn’t she have run off to them a long time ago? Or maybe she just didn’t know where they were? Well, either way, she would have nowhere else to go but here. You were the only person she had as of now. But then, something clicked. Maybe another reason she kept her origins a secret was because she was afraid of losing you? You didn’t know for sure and would have to ask her about it, but why was the most obvious answer one that was farthest from your brain? You felt guilty.

You wanted to facepalm, but you still had something to say to your dad. You hugged him and thanked him for the advice. He reassured you and hugged back. There was nothing better than a wholesome parent and child moment. The two of you then spent the rest of the evening together. Binge-watching some other movies, anime, tv shows, whatever. Tomorrow, you would talk to Silverstone.

* * *

As some random episode of an anime played, you looked towards your father who had been long passed out on the couch, softly snoring. You softly chuckled and grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. You grabbed your phone and checked the time. It was already 9:00 PM. There was a text from an unknown recipient but the message told you everything.

_Unknown: Hello, Y/N. This is Optimus. Before Miko left, I was able to get your contact information. Please, let me know if there are any emergencies and if there’s strange or suspicious behavior coming from Silverstone. Best regards._

The message had been sent 3 hours ago. Immediately, you saved the number and changed the contact name to “Bossbot” before sending him a message, saying that you got it while also giving him a thumbs up. You then put the phone in your pocket and quietly sneaked to the garage. You turned on the light, hoping that Silverstone would be awake. Looks like she wasn’t, however. You stood beside the car and lightly knocked on the window.

“Sil? Can we talk? I promise I won’t yell at you like I did earlier. I just want to apologize for that. We don’t have to talk about...y’know, your past. It must’ve been hard for you to share that personal matter by force and I’m sorry I didn’t consider that. Are you mad at me?”

There was no response and the car was completely silent. You assumed that she was mad at you, only making you feel more guilty. You knocked on the window once more, yet it was the same thing. No response. Only silence.

“Silver? You there?”

Nothing.

You sighed and slowly began to move back to the inside of the house. Taking one last look, you waited in case she would call out to you. But she didn’t.

“Goodnight, Silverstone. I hope we can talk tomorrow.”

You turned off the lights and shut the door.

No response.


	9. Energon (CH 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverstone is taken back to the base to figure out what's wrong with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd I'm back with another chapter of O:TH! Did you miss me?  
> This one's a pretty long chapter so I hope you enjoy it. I recently created a new work so that I could post oneshots, imagines, headcanons, etc etc, that ties in with this series. Feel free to request something on there if you want.  
> [Operation: Tiny Shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142876/chapters/71545809)

It was the next morning. The sunlight beamed through the curtains and hit your eyes. You turned your head away and laid on your side. Although, now the sunlight was hitting the back of your neck and it started to become warmer and warmer as each moment passed by. You groaned as you buried your head under the pillow, but you were unable to go back to sleep. Well, it was morning already. Might as well get up. Plus, you had to take Silverstone back to the base.

After having a struggle trying to get out of bed and grabbing your phone, you went towards the bathroom to clean yourself up. It was already 9 AM, Saturday morning. You had to call one of the Autobots soon. Once you’ve finished, you change your clothes and walk towards the fridge, opening it up to see the contents inside. Eh, there wasn’t anything great to eat, so you decided that you would just eat later. You weren’t that hungry anyway.

You made your way to the garage and turned on the light, illuminating the room. Thankfully, your dad was already out at work. An unsettling feeling suddenly dropped into the pit of your stomach. You wondered if Silverstone was still mad at you. There was only one way to find out. Knocking on the tinted window, like you did last night, you waited for a response.

Again, there was nothing.

You knocked a second time, but yet no response. You checked the time on your phone and only 10 minutes have passed since you woke up. Okay, this was no time to play around now. You just needed to get her back to Ratchet. 

“Hey, Sil. I don’t know if you’re still mad at me, but we need to get back to the base so Ratchet could help you and run tests or something. We can talk later if you want.”

Unfortunately, still nothing.

This was starting to get annoying. You didn’t know if she was playing any games or not, but you had a feeling that she didn’t. She rarely did any of these kinds of stunts with you before. For some reason, her car door was unlocked. With some minor questions, you got inside and sat on the driver’s seat, waiting for something to happen.

Silence.

Okay, something was wrong now. You tried pushing the buttons on the radio, but it was rather useless. You tried to annoy her like you usually did, but she didn’t even speak up. It was as if she was just a regular car. All your attempts were left a complete failure. Oh my God, was she dead?! In complete panic, you took out your phone and immediately started texting Optimus Prime.

_You: Hey, Optimus. I think something is wrong with Silverstone. She’s not saying or doing anything. She’s completely quiet. I’ve tried to annoy her but so far I got nothing. What should I do??_

You waited a couple of minutes, continuing to attempt to wake her up until you got a buzz from your phone.

_Bossbot: Remain calm, [Y/N], and tell me if you’ve noticed her acting like this before._

Tapping on the steering wheel, you closed your eyes and tried to recall any of the times she acted out of character. Then, it all came back to you. You started typing a response but stopped at mid-sentence. You thought about telling him about the argument you had with her, but that would be weird, right? No, there’s no time to be thinking about that.

_You: I don’t know if this counts as something but ever since we moved here, she started moving and acting kinda slow and forgetful. One time she stopped all of sudden in the middle of the road. But the only time she became silent was yesterday. She tried telling me that something was wrong but I didn’t listen to her._

_Bossbot: I see. Ratchet will send a ground bridge to your location and Bumblebee will fetch both you and Silverstone. Be sure that there are no witnesses around you._

Sighing in relief, you stuffed your phone in your pocket and got out of the car. Shutting the door closed, you used a stool to boost you up and look out of the large garage door window. Good, there was no one outside. A burst of bright light then flashed behind you. Turning around, you saw a yellow Camaro come out of it. Good thing you had a rather large garage.

Bumblebee made a series of whirls and beeps and quickly climbed down from the stool, setting it to the side. The two of you worked together and were able to find a way to bring in Silverstone through the portal with a tow strap and lots of coordination and maneuvering.

As you sat inside Bee’s driver seat, he slowly drove through the portal to make sure the tow strap wouldn’t snap in half. Once you two were through and back at the base, Ratchet immediately closed the ground bridge while having a rather grumpy look on his face.

“What took you two so long? You’re lucky we had enough energy to keep the ground bridge on for that long. Anyway, just quickly get her to the medical bay.” And with that, Ratchet was on his way to the designated area.

You got out of the car and quickly made sure that the strap still held up. Once you signaled Bumblebee that everything was all good, he followed Ratchet. You went to chase after them, but you stopped when you heard some footsteps beside you, both big and small. The human trio, along with the Autobots, had watched the scene play out. Miko was the first one to speak up.

“What happened to Silverstone?”

“I don’t know,” You glanced at your friend for a quick second, “I just hope she’s not dead or something.”

Optimus then shook his head. “No, that is unlikely. Though Ratchet was unable to finish running diagnostics yesterday, he did mention that she was nearing a serious condition. But I doubt that it would be something as critical as death. Shall we see for ourselves?”

Along with Optimus, the others began to walk to the medical area but was sure that there was enough room for Ratchet to operate. You saw Bee successfully bring Silverstone to the room and you were quick to unhook the tow strap from them before stepping away until you were behind the Bossbot and placing the strap to the side.

Bumblebee transformed out of his vehicle form and stepped back as well while Ratchet took out a small device that kind of resembled a reflex hammer. You watched as he turned it on and within a moment, electricity began to swirl around it.

“Everyone, stand back. Bulkhead, get ready to catch Silverstone and lay her down on the operating table.”

“You got it, Doc!”

Bulkhead then stood beside the silver car and waited. With the electric producing device, Ratchet lightly tapped the hood of the car and turned off the device before quickly stepping back. For a few seconds, nothing happened. The electricity had only spread around the body of the car and dispersed. You questioned if whatever he did was going to work and what he even tried to do, to begin with.

But just as you underestimated the device, Silverstone began to transform out of her vehicle form. Your hopes shot to the roof and you held it up high. Something was wrong, however. Her optics were shut and she didn’t move at all. At least, not willingly. She began to fall forwards but just before she could face plant into the ground, Bulkhead caught her and did as he was told to do. He set her down on the operating table and Ratchet shooed him away.

He began to hover his scanners over her body and slowly run it. You worriedly watched him work, fiddling with your thumbs and biting the inside of your cheek. When you felt a hand place on your shoulder, you almost jumped but realized that it was just Jack. He couldn’t help but notice how distressed you looked.

“Don’t worry, Ratchet is the best medic I know, right next to my mom, of course. She’s in good hands.” He smiled reassuringly, in which you returned with a hopeful one.

He moved his hand away once Ratchet placed his scanners down and let out a small “Aha!” He looked at Optimus and asked for two cases of Energon cases and the larger Bot was quick to fetch them. He hands them over and Ratchet attaches one case to the injecting device. Bringing Silverstone’s arm up, he began to inject the blue liquid inside her. Once the case has been depleted, he brings up the second case, but only injects half of it.

You stared at the blue liquid with a questioning expression and asked, “Hey, what’s that blue stuff?”

“That’s Energon. It’s kind of like their blood, except they don’t produce them like we do.” Raf answered and you nod understandingly.

Silverstone’s optics then flickered open. Once she saw the medic hovering over her, she looked at him with a mix of disgust and shock and sat up. Her motors began to run as she moved around and looked at the others in front of her. Wait, since when did she get to the base? All she remembered was that she was in the garage while you were yelling at her. She looked down at you, expecting answers. But Ratchet butted in and placed a servo on her shoulder.

“Don’t move too quickly. The Energon is still flowing through your body and it needs some time to settle. I need you to lay down so I can run some tests.”

She stared at him and reluctantly laid back down. He then pulled out a flashlight and began to shine it over her optics, telling her to follow the light. While she did so, you breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and hunched over. Miko grinned and patted your back. The tension in the air didn’t completely die down, but it was certainly lighter.

Bumblebee whirled and buzzed and Raf quickly translated, “Bumblebee asked what the problem was.”

A better question was how he was able to understand what the yellow robot was saying. Ratchet placed the flashlight away once the test was successful and went to grab some other tools.

“Silverstone’s Energon levels were incredibly low. If one doesn’t have enough Energon in their system, their body retreats into a stasis mode to conserve energy until they receive more. Unfortunately, that’s when they’re at their most vulnerable. Silverstone, you said that you’ve lost Energon upon landing here, correct?” Silverstone nodded in response and Ratchet hummed lowly. “There you have it. That’s most likely where the problem originated from. Not only that, but your body has yet to be fully healed. My scanners picked up some injuries that dated back from a very long while ago. Way before you came in contact with [Y/N].”

But something didn’t seem right. Silverstone knew that she went into stasis shortly after she fell into Earth. If her Energon levels had been depleted during that time, then wouldn’t she have remained in stasis until now?

“This is my second time falling into stasis though. Wouldn’t I have stayed in stasis the first time?”

Ratchet, for a moment, stopped what he was doing. He narrowed his optics as he began to recalculate his hypothesis.

“Hmm, then it is most likely that during that time, you still had enough energon in your system. But looking back at your injuries, your body must’ve been far too damaged and you fell into stasis to recover. I hypothesize that during your first time, the energon was recovering your body until it was healed enough to operate and for you to regain control. I still find it a miracle that you were able to move around for 5 months while on the bare minimum of energy.”

You barely understood the ongoing conversation, but you were just glad that everything was okay now. Seeing that things were stable, Optimus informed the others that he would be continuing work and research and strode off to the computer. The rest dispersed around the base while Miko offered to continue the tour around the base. You wanted to confront Silverstone first, but she was currently busy with the grumpy doc. Speaking of him, he spotted you standing on the same spot and shooed you away.

In mellow defeat, you went with Miko, and once again, she dragged you away to continue the tour. Geez, this girl loves dragging people around, huh? Though this time, Raf and Jack decided to bump in with you two and look around the base.

“So, when did you three join the Autobots?”

“We also found out about them through a car chase a few weeks back. Or well, Jack and Miko did at least. I only saw them fighting some Decepticons. Then they took us back to the base and that’s how we joined them.”

“Jack-a-boy here tried to leave but he just can’t resist us.” Miko then nudged his arm a couple of times with her elbow and he smacked it away, unamused.

“I wanted to leave because we almost got killed! Multiple times now! And don’t get me started with you and your death wishes.”

“Death wishes?! Don’t you mean a sense for adventure, unlike you?”

“In YOUR case, they’re death wishes!”

The two began to bicker with each other and all you and Raf could do was watch. You found it amusing while the younger boy found it tiring. He had to hear them bicker almost every day, whether it’s due to Miko’s recklessness or even something as trivial as video games. To you, however, it was like you finally found a friend group you fit in. What’s even better was that it was a very chaotic one. A mix of kids like you and alien robot warriors. Who wouldn’t want that?! Maybe moving to Nevada wasn’t such a bad thing after all, despite almost dying yesterday.

You brought two fingers up to your mouth and blew out a loud whistle, successfully catching Jack’s and Miko’s attention.

“You two can argue once we’re done with the tour. Also, do you guys have food? I may or may not have skipped breakfast.”

“Yeah, Jack, let’s get a move on. And I brought some snacks so no need to worry.”

Miko happily complied as the four of you finally started continuing. She pointed out different rooms and areas while Jack grumpily mumbled about her. You and Raf shared a glance at each other and shrugged. Suddenly, Miko gasped and stopped in her tracks, an idea popping into her head. She twirled to look at you and the others, obvious excitement radiating from her.

“You know what we should do? We should celebrate and throw a party for [Y/N] and Silverstone as new members of the team!”

Jack wasn’t buying it. He crossed his arms and stared at her with skepticism. “Just yesterday you were suspicious of Silverstone just as everyone else was. Why do you all of a sudden want to throw a party?”

“Yeah, you even threatened to turn her into a pile of scraps.” Raf butted in.

Miko rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips before walking to you and slinging an arm around your shoulder.

“Can’t you take a joke, Raf? I was just kidding.” Even you weren’t dumb enough to believe that. “And that was yesterday. This is today! Think about it! This could be perfect to get to know Silverstone, along with eating food, blasting some music, playing around with Bulkhead, and more!”

Realization then played into mind and you crossed your arms as well, deadpanning at Miko. “You just want to party and play your guitar, don’t you?”

There may or may not have been a few instances where Miko HAD tried to play her guitar at school, almost leading to her getting it taken away. Plus, she would mostly talk about her love for music and such. It wasn’t that difficult to decipher what the party animal wanted. Without shame, Miko nodded at you and stared into your eyes, attempting to give her the best puppy dog eyes.

You continued to deadpan at her, not trusting that look one bit. As much as you love seeing her passion for music, you didn’t want to go deaf. But, you did want Silverstone to get along with the others instead of having tension in the air every single time.

“Welllll, I guess we can have a lunch party later on. We should ask Optimus and the others first, though.”

“Deal!”

Miko grabbed your wrist and ran off with you back to where the others were. Jack and Raf sighed and quickly followed behind. You were just making sure to not trip or stumble over your feet.

Upon reaching the others, the four of you began your attempts at convincing the Autobots for a small welcoming celebration. They wouldn’t have minded if it was just only you, but since Silverstone also joined, they were a bit more hesitant. They still had yet to discuss plans of action with her while also making sure that she wouldn’t end up as a traitor. You, however, decided to add in a touch of sweetness in your words. All you needed to do was convince the leader of the Autobots and eventually, the others would join in.

It wasn’t until you also suggested for Silverstone to not be held in restraints that suddenly the Autobots shut down the idea. You begged some more with a bit of help from your friends, suggesting that it would only be for the day.

“Come on, Optimus. This might make her feel more welcomed and maybe she’ll be more willing to communicate with you guys! Just for today. Please?? Who handcuffs someone during a party anyway?”

With some very heavy consideration, Optimus allowed the lunch party, and immediately, after some victory cheering, the four of you began to plan it out. Unfortunately, there wouldn’t be decorations since the three kids knew that Ratchet would be a party pooper and be annoyed by it. So you guys just stuck with playing around, music, and food.

As Jack and Arcee began to search for any fast-food restaurants on his phone, you sneaked your way to the medical bay and saw Silverstone sitting up on the operating table while Ratchet was putting away his supplies. Your eyes met with Silver’s and the two of your locked eye contact. Ratchet noticed you entering shortly after and sighed.

“She’s finished with tests for now. Is there something you need?” He asked you.

You shook your head and moved so you were in clear viewing. “No. Well, yes. Is it okay if we can be alone for a bit? I just want to talk to her.”

Ratchet tiredly waved you off and walked out of the room before joining Optimus on the computer system. Once you finished watching him walk out, you looked back at your friend, who had an unreadable expression. But perhaps it was only unreadable since she still had a mask on. You moved closer to her as you twiddle your thumbs nervously. Since you didn’t try to bother your nervousness, Silverstone instantaneously was able to notice it. Yet, she continued not to say anything.

Finally, you spoke up. “Did you...hear what I said yesterday?”

“Yeah, I did.” You winced at her sharp tone and braced for some kind of angry outburst or some scolding or yelling. “But, I can’t blame you. If you’re worried that I’m upset at you, I’m not.”

You heard some faint creakings as a servo was gently placed down in front of you, signaling for you to step on it. You moved forward until both feet were standing on top of it and slowly, you were brought up to her faceplate. This was the first time you saw her faceplate in detail. There were tiny scratch marks and scuffs on her mask, within her illuminating golden optics, you were able to see something that resembled a crosshair. 

Your train of thought was cut off when she began to speak once more. Now, you saw a hint of sorrow with the way her optics ever-so-slightly moved and shifted.

“Listen, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel that way. I don’t know how long that’s been going on but, I’m sorry. It’s...it’s difficult to talk about my past. And though I’m not one to boast about my so-called ‘accomplishments’, I’ve done a lot of stuff, _and I mean a lot_. I wanted to…”

“...be free.” You finished.

Silverstone nodded and paused, scanning your face as she tried to find any hint of any upsetness. In the end, she only found empathy.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I thought that we would be in this together. But now I know that this is something bigger than just the two of us. We’re not the main characters of the story. I’m also sorry when you tried to tell me something was wrong and I cut you off.”

“It’s fine. Even if you did try to figure out what was wrong, your father would’ve come home regardless. I prefer this as the turnout. And don’t worry about you yelling at me, I understand the frustration.”

You smiled at her and spread your arms wide open. Silverstone slightly tilted her head in confusion but when you motioned her to come closer, she did. You then leaned forward and hugged her mask. Though your arms were barely able to reach the opposite sides of her head, it was still considered a hug by your standard. It had taken her a couple of seconds to process the gesture before returning it with one finger gently wrapping around your waist.

When she heard a sniff, however, she slowly pulled away. Some tears were streaming down your face and you quickly wiped them away.

“Are you crying?? Did I hurt you??” You shook your head and smiled at her.

“No no, I’m fine. I just get emotional over apologies.” You sniffed once more and dug your knuckles into your eyes. “Oh yeah, also, you have to promise me one thing. You have to promise that you won’t leave me in the dark again. I know that you don’t like talking about your past, but my questions don't have to be about it. I could ask about the biology and functioning of Cybertronians if I’m allowed to- OW!”

While you were speaking, you had rubbed your eyes too hard and now they were red and puffy. You blinked a few tears of pain away and looked back at Silverstone, seeing her unamused with how you managed to injure yourself.

“That’s what you get when you mess with your eyes. And fine, now that the secret’s out, asking about general Cybertronian stuff would be okay. I’ll let you know if you’re asking more personal questions and depending on it, I might answer.”

You grinned with excitement and Silverstone gently set you down back on the ground. Now that the tears were out of the way, you took a few steps back as your friend rose from the operating table and looked back down at you.

“Let’s get out. It’s been a while since I walked out of my alternate form.”

And with that, the two of you walked out of the medical bay and into the main room.


	10. Reveal (CH 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvestone becomes a food addict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but I changed something. So instead of attending school for a week, I changed it to a few weeks. I'm really bad with timelines and timeskips and stuff like that so bear with me.  
> Sorry if this chapter is bad, I've been lacking a bit of motivation.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

A short amount of time passed by once you and Silverstone made up and got out of the medical bay. She wondered why she hadn’t been restrained yet, but she didn’t question it out loud. She wasn’t complaining. At the same time, you wanted to keep the small party a surprise to Silverstone but you also didn’t want to leave her alone. It was obvious that she didn’t want to (willingly) chat to the other Bots as she stood from the sidelines, seemingly thoughtful. And it seemed like whenever she and Arcee were in the same room, Arcee would always keep an optic on her.

Fortunately, it seemed that Optimus had come in and saved the day yet again. While you were continuing to plan stuff with the other kids, in the corner of your [e/c] eyes, you saw the Bossbot himself pull Silverstone away for a conversation. She begrudgingly pulled herself away from her thoughts and followed him to the computer system.

Your eyes trailed them as they walked off to another side of the base, but your attention was only brought back to your human friends when they asked you a question regarding the food. Still, the curiosity lingered in your mind.

As Ratchet typed away on the keyboard, he glanced at Optimus and Silverstone as they approached him. He narrowed his optics at the smaller Bot before moving his work to a different screen of the same computer system and continued working.

Optimus pulled out a file on the screen, revealing a small image of Megatron at the top left corner along with Cybertronian language written beneath it. It was a lot of information to process as Silverstone assumed that it was a timeline of reports of him, but only one detail had caught her off guard.  
Status: Offline

After thousands of millions of years, he was finally gone. Or at least, that’s what the file stated. Silverstone’s optics widened, unable to identify the emotions and thoughts running through her system. But the biggest thing she felt was denial. She didn’t think that he was truly gone. There had been many times where he had gotten close calls throughout the Great War, and he always came back.

The Autobot leader looked down at her as she continued to stare at the file in complete shock. With that look, his assumption that she didn’t know of the recent Decepticon events slowly grew to be true. It was the reason why he was even showing her this, just in case.

“I have assumed that you have not heard of the recent events, correct?” He paused, waiting for an answer. But by her body language and the expression she had, he already knew the answer. After being met with silence, he continued.

He begins to explain the events in order. Megatron returning after three years of no Decepticon activity, the ability of Dark Energon to resurrect dead Cybertronians from the dead and turning them into Terrorcons, Megatron sending a large crystal of Dark Energon to Cybertron and turning every dead Transformer there into Terrorcons, the battle in space, and finally, blowing up the Space Bridge with Megatron having zero chance of survival.

It was a lot, more than a lot, to take in. Silverstone had to take a step back and process all of the new information that was thrown at her. How could she have missed so much? And this was a few weeks ago! Both you and her were living in the same area as the Autobots were. This seemed almost impossible to consider their run-in as a coincidence.

Her optics flickered across the room, still trying to understand what had happened. But a certain thought came across her. If Megatron was able to revive almost every dead Cybertronian on Cybertron, then did that signify that her comrades have been revived as well? Did that mean...Nineteen was alive?

* * *

_“There are good Bots putting their sparks on the line for our home. Why do we have to stand by and watch it all unravel? We live here too and it’s time for us to defend it. If worst comes to worst, at least we’ll still be together, right?”_

_Though the moment had felt like it had been dragging on for an hour, it had only been a minute. Silverstone stared at Nineteen as she had tried to persuade her into joining the fight for a good cause. For their home. Though her spark ached to be with her, Silverstone pulled away from her friend’s gentle grasp and took a step back._

_Why? Why was she doing this? Back when she was a miner, she was the one who wanted to fight. She was the one who wanted to participate in the war for equality and freedom. So, why couldn’t she fight for their home?_

_“It has been almost one stellar cycle since the war broke out. We can barely manage ourselves as neutrals or bystanders. So tell me, do you really think we have a chance at survival?” Silverstone scoffed and shook her head. Another explosion erupted beside them as the battle between Decepticons and Autobots raged._

_“We’re only going to get ourselves killed, Nineteen. I’m sorry, but that’s the harsh reality. So are you coming with me or not?”_

_Nineteen only gazed guiltily. By her expression, Silverstone had a hunch of what her decision would be. She could only hope that her hunch was wrong. But unfortunately, it seemed that things just won’t go her way. Nineteen- her long time closest friend, her co-worker, her supporter- shook her head with a mellow smile. That damned smile. There wasn’t even a trace of ill-intent or mockery behind it. It was all genuine._

_“I hope you don’t end up regretting your choices, Silverstone. This is just something I have to be a part of. I’m sorry. But if you can, please, wait for me until the war is over. Stay alive until then.”_

_Silverstone’s optics dimmed at her final answer and her upper body sagged just a little. It hurt, it really did. But in the end, she knew she couldn’t force her to do anything she didn’t want to do. Otherwise, she would’ve been contradicting her beliefs in freedom. She returned the soft smile with a faint one._

_“I should be the one saying that to you. I can’t promise that I’ll wait forever, so come back as soon as possible. Don’t even think about getting yourself killed.”_

_No time had to be wasted. With a final look, the two hesitantly ran in different directions. Nineteen went to join the army of Autobots while Silverstone ran to escape. They could only hope that the other would be able to make it out alive._

* * *

_Ugh, why am I thinking about that now? ___

__Silverstone snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Optimus Prime, who had been staring at her with slight concern, then at the computer screen with the file laid out. It wouldn’t be possible for Nineteen to be alive as her body had been already destroyed, and even if she had been revived, the explosion of the space bridge would’ve ended her. Either way, dead is dead._ _

__Speaking of dead, the death of Megatron still stuck with her. Surely, it’s a victory worth celebrating, but she didn’t feel triumphant or anything like that. If anything, she felt cautious. Worried thoughts of him still possibly being alive plagued her. But, she realized something. If he was still alive, then it’s only most likely that he would be in critical condition. There would be a much better chance at defeating him._ _

__Now, relief was starting to settle in. Though she knew better than to underestimate any opponent, it was still a relieving moment. Finally, the war had a better chance at ending sooner. After most information had been processed, Optimus finished the discussion. All he wanted to do was make sure that Silverstone had been caught up with everything that happened and now they were done._ _

__She didn’t have any questions for him, at least not in the moment, and walked off to where you were. You were sitting on the couch, playing video games with Miko. Silverstone wasn’t rude, she waited until you finished playing with your friend. As she looked around, she noticed that both Jack and Arcee were gone._ _

__You groaned as Miko won another round of the game. She stood up and cheered on while you laid your head back on the couch cushion. There, you saw Silverstone and immediately bolted from your seat while passing the controller to Raf. Before you could say anything to her, the elevator door nearby opened up and you jumped. You thought this place was abandoned._ _

__A man in a suit then walked out before placing his hands on the safety rails and leaned forward towards Optimus Prime. He didn’t seem to be in a good mood. Ratchet looked up from the screen and sighed. Bumblebee let out some low whirls while Bulkhead mumbled something incoherent._ _

__“Another car chase? Seriously? I’m starting to think that you want to get exposed! Not only do you have multiple reports about it, but there was also camera footage! You’re lucky that I came in and saved the day!” The man scolded._ _

__It didn’t take much until he noticed you and another unfamiliar Transformer. Just as he was about to ask about them, he noticed the insignia on the Cybertronian’s shoulder. Minor flashbacks to the time when he had been kidnapped and tortured by Decepticons caused him to step back and grit his teeth._ _

__“Prime. Explain why there is a Decepticon here roaming freely.” The agent kept his eyes on Silverstone with a hard glare. Though, she looked more tired than anything._ _

__“This is Silverstone. She is a former Decepticon and recently joined us to end the war.” Optimus looked back at the said Transformer, who only continued to stare at the agent._ _

__“A former Decepticon? Please don’t tell me you’re falling for that. What if she’s a spy, huh? What if she’s just planning to sabotage us once we get close to her?! We can’t risk it.”_ _

__Ratchet nodded in complete agreement with him, for the first time. Finally, someone understood him. Dear Primus, this was getting annoying and quite frankly, Silverstone was getting a bit pissed off. How many times was she going to repeat that she left the Decepticons? How many times was she going to repeat the same story? She dreaded the days where she would have to explain it over and over again with each Autobot she might meet._ _

__It was a good thing she wasn’t alone, however. Because of course, she had you. You stepped in and cleared your throat before telling the man that she had been living in your garage for the past five months. And that she hadn’t harmed anyone during that time. Still, it looked like he wasn’t buying it._ _

__Silverstone took a step back and the loud metal stomps forced you to stop talking and look back at her. Everyone did while she continued to keep optic contact with the agent. Suddenly, she switches out her blade on her left arm, alerting everyone as Bulkhead shielded the kids, Bumblebee and Ratchet got into a fighting stance, and Optimus got ready to move to her. She brought the blade into the air, only hesitating for a split second, and slashed the Decepticon insignia. As bits of metal fell to the ground, she looked at the others._ _

__“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long while now. Happy?”_ _

__Her shoulder stung a bit, but she only shrugged it off and waited for the other's reaction and response. Bulkhead and Bumblebee slowly relaxed and looked at each other for a second. Optimus relaxed as well, but Ratchet kept his ground. The agent was staring in shock but soon snapped out of it._ _

__“Don’t think that this changes anything. You still have yet to prove yourself. You’re lucky that I have to attend an important meeting to cover yesterday’s incident. Prime, you better keep an eye on her. If something bad happens because of her, that’s going to be your responsibility.”_ _

__Optimus nodded at the agent and watched him walk off and slam the buttons on the elevator, the doors shut closed. You were shocked but not surprised by Silverstone’s actions. Meanwhile, Miko and Raf had a look of awe._ _

__Bulkhead and Bumblebee were still a bit skeptical of her but were somewhat satisfied with what she’d done. Optimus stared at her now scuffed shoulder plate and asked if she needed any medical attention, to which she responded with no. Ratchet narrowed his optics and went back to work, mumbling to her about how there was a better way to remove it. Although, it seemed like she wasn’t listening to him._ _

__An engine roared from behind as Arcee entered the base with Jack sitting on top, steadily keeping a large plastic bag close by. Taking off the helmet, the boy hopped off of the motorcycle while it transformed out of its vehicle form. Taking off his helmet, he glanced at the bits of metal on the floor next to Silverstone and directly at her._ _

__“Uhhh, did I miss anything?” He asked while Arcee stuck with him close by._ _

__Miko grinned and immediately ran down, excitedly explaining to him what happened. You followed after her, starving after smelling the good food from the bag he held. Miko then rapidly pointed at Silverstone and wildly made expressive hand gestures, trying to recreate what the Bot did._ _

__Jack was still confused, not being able to follow along with what was said since Miko had been talking too fast. Once again, you came to the rescue and retold what happened in a more comprehensible tone. You then turned to Silverstone and crossed your arms, a sly smirk forming on the corner of your lips._ _

__“That was something. I didn’t take you as the _dramatic_ one, Sil.”_ _

__In response, she looked a bit flustered, though it was hard to notice it since she had the mask on. You watched as she looked away from you bent down to pick up the metal scraps and throw them away with the other wastes._ _

__“I wasn’t being dramatic. That’s just how I usually do things.”_ _

__“OH, so you’re telling me that you’re naturally dramatic?”_ _

__“No!”_ _

__You laughed at her growing annoyance while Jack and Miko motioned for you to follow them back to Raf, the youngest kid complaining for them to hurry up. Arcee went to speak with Optimus, taking a few suspicious glances at the new Autobot._ _

__A bit more time passed by as Silverstone went back to her corner to observe the others- though she was feeling a bit tired. She was sitting down with her arms crossed, her head slightly nodding off as her optics began to flutter close. Can Cybertronians even nap? She always thought that her sleepy mood had been caused by the lack of energon, but now it seemed like that wasn’t the case._ _

__But she snapped out of it when she felt a few light taps on her shoulder plate. Glancing at Bumblebee in front of her, he did some whirls and beeps before throwing his thumb back, pointing at the kids. Though his voice box had been heavily damaged, it appeared that Silverstone was also able to understand what he was saying._ _

__She got up as the scout took a few steps back and followed her to the three kids. Once they were close by, you quickly walked to the railing and did some snazzy jazz hands with a bright grin._ _

__“Surprise! We threw a welcoming party for you! Well, it’s more for us both, but still for you!”_ _

__On the table, there were some fries and burgers laid out along with a couple of drinks. Since Jack worked at the same fast-food restaurant from where he got it, he was fortunate enough to get a discount. Raf was already digging in his portion of food while Miko played music from her speakers._ _

__Silverstone...didn’t know how to react. It wasn’t like she didn’t like the surprise party or anything like that, she just didn’t know what to do next. Talking to the other Bots was out of the question since they weren’t too fond of each other and you were already hanging out with your friends. After you noticed the lack of reaction from her, you were starting to think that she didn’t like it. Perhaps you should’ve asked her first before throwing the party._ _

__“Do you...not like it? Sorry, I should’ve asked you if you were comfortable with a party or not-”_ _

__“No no, it’s nothing like that. The Decepticons rarely held any celebrations before, and even when they did, I would be working. So, I don’t know what I should do. You go on and have fun with your friends, I’m gonna head back.”_ _

__Like hell, she was going to go back to her corner. You wanted to throw this party so she could be social with the others, not be a loner. Before she could walk away, you told her to wait. She looked back at you and- ah shit, what now?  
_Think, [Y/N]! Think!__ _

__The perfect idea then popped into your mind._ _

__“Silver! Show me your holoform!”_ _

__She stared at you quizzically and wondered how you knew about holoforms while you remembered how Bulkhead told you that most Transformers had holoforms. Speaking of Bulkhead, he was currently playing a game of basketball with Bumblebee, using a large lunk of metal to play with._ _

__“But why?”_ _

__“Because I’m curious!”_ _

__She crossed her arms and sighed, knowing how you were when it came to curiosity. You were the type that wouldn’t stop asking until you received an answer that satisfied you. After a moment of consideration, Silverstone walked towards a safe corner- so she wouldn’t get hit during the two Bots’ game- and transformed into her alternate form._ _

__Shortly, a woman came out of the driver’s side and shut the car door. She strode to where you and the kids were and you gazed in excitement. Silverstone’s holoform stood at a good 5’9”, had short black hair with bangs that barely grazed her shoulders, golden amber eyes that were a similar color to her optics, a simple grey hoodie, comfortable black leggings, and sneakers._ _

__The other kids were surprised that she would even consider doing it, but soon enough they began to tell her how cool she looked. You pulled her to sit on the couch with you and began to ask questions while she struggled to answer them all._ _

__“Should she even be around the kids??” Ratchet asked Optimus, but a servo was only placed on his shoulder._ _

__“Let her be, Ratchet. There’s little to no harm she can do in that form.”_ _

__That did little to relax the old medic, but he knew better than not to trust Optimus’s better judgment. He quickly went back to work, grumpily typing on the keyboard while Optimus checked for any Decepticon signals. Arcee continued to keep an optic on Silverstone, silently supervising her. But a certain question reached her audio receivers. You had asked if she was able to eat in her holoform and though the question was directed to Ratchet, you got no response. He was too swamped in his work._ _

__“Yes, Cybertronians can eat in their holoforms. The food will be converted into energy.” Arcee answered for you._ _

__She caught sight of you smiling and giving her a thumbs up before passing a small tray of french fries to Silverstone. With an uncertain look, she took one fry and examined it. Slowly, she put it in her mouth and while she expected it to be disgusting, her whole face lit up in delight._ _

__Arcee didn’t expect her to be enjoying it, but then again, she hadn’t tried eating Earth food either. She watched as Silverstone began to down the french fries- the other kids trying to warn and prevent her from choking on the food. Even though Arcee wouldn’t admit it, it was quite the funny sight._ _


	11. A/N: Small Notice

Heya! Just letting you know that I added some parts in Chapter 8 and a very tiny detail in Chapter 9. I was re-reading them and I noticed that a small chunk of the ending on Chapter 8 was gone. So sorry for that. Chapter 10 will be here in a few days! And also, thank you so much for the support in the comments and kudos! They always warm my heart <3


End file.
